Vanitas
Vanitas is the Omni 2 version of Roxas, who in the Omni 2 universe was the hero of the Dragandr as Gaedheal did not exist in the Omni 2 universe. When the rest of the races left the galaxy after the massive war, Vanitas sacrificed his place in the escaping spaceships in order to defend the fleet from Kaos'Armaggen, who was attacking them. Though he was able to defeat Kaos' forces, he was unconscious and on the brink of dying. This was when Khaus Mors found him, and healed him by turning him into a Dragandr-Harbinger hybrid. After he awoke, he swore servitiude to Khaus and helped the Harbinger tyrant conquer the galaxy. His most noteworthy victory was defeating the Omni 2 Tyranis and assimilating the power of The Dark Titan of Omni 2, becoming extremely powerful. Later, along with Khaus, he was banished to the Omni 1 universe. Appearance Vanitas has exactly the same appearance as Roxas, with the exception of a tattoo on his hand and a large jagged scar from his temple to his lower right cheek. He wears a dark cloak at all time, which itself is over armor that protects Vanitas. He also wears a mask in order to disguise himself, as it's able to create an illusion around Vanitas that makes him appear to be another being. Personality Vanitas is very self-centered, doing things that only benefit him and his goals. Though it seems this self-centered personality disappears when he's around Khaus, it is not true at all. Like most people he encounters, he considers the tyrant nothing more than a pawn to his own goals. He considers himself the most powerful being in the multiverse, on par with most Titans in his mind, and that he should control the multiverse instead of the other Titans. In fact, this is because long ago Vanitas had a plan in order to perfect the Dragandr. However; with his Harbinger fusion this plan was partially corrupted in his mind. Now; his view of perfection is similar to Atlus Infra's, that free will and freedom corrupt creation and bring about chaos. Therefore; Vanitas wants to remake the multiverse where there is no free will at all, and all are slaves to his whim. Early Life and Heroism Vanitas' early life was almost identical to Roxas', except untill his mother got ill. Unlike Roxas, Vanitas actually was able to get to Ainulin and cure her. Once cured, he decided to help the Dragandr fight off Kaos. Roxas became a prominent general, and even fought Kaos to a draw many times. Unfortunantly; due to all the races leaving, pirates by the thousands began to attack the Dragandr as well, because the other empires were not as rich. Deciding to escape as well, the Dragandr prepared ships and set off. However; at their last stop before leaving the galaxy Kaos and the pirates attacked the Dragandr. Outmanned and outgunned, Vanitas did the only thing he could. Telling his men to help the Dragandr flee, he took control of the last Dragandr Titan Flagship, the Ouranos, and with it's courageous crew fought off the armies. Eventually the Ouranos' core was hit, and the ship exploded with a massive energy discharge. None were spared from the blast, save for Vanitas who was almost dead. Khaus Mors and The Dark Titan It was soon after this that a scout ship of Khaus Mors' found Vanitas' body. Taking him back to Khaus, the tyrant proceded to experiment on Vanitas' body. Eventually Vanitas was turned into a powerful hybrid version of Dragandr and Harbinger. Finally awakening, he praised Khaus as his saviour and swore to serve him. Like before, Vanitas became a powerful general in the Harbinger's armies. Eventually rising to position of high general, the leader of all the generals besides Khaus himself, he was instructed to attack and destroy the only major threat to Khaus Mors' plans; which were Tyrannis and his armies. They had stayed behind in order to do the exact same thing Khaus was doing: conquering the galaxy. Leading a massive attack on his main fleet, Vanitas was able to infiltrate The Dark Titan and get to Tyrannis. Battling the powerful general, Vanitas was able to temporarily overcome the tyrant and escape into the flagship's core. He then procedded to assimilate all of the Dark Titan's power and technology into himself, and with his newfound power destroyed both Tyrannis and his entire fleet. Later he lead Khaus' forces against Marana's servants and the resistance armies. Defeating several of Marana's servants, he easily was winning the battle. However; with the creation of the wormhole Khaus grabbed onto Vanitas in order to have a powerful ally in the new universe. With Khaus Vanitas was too banished to the Omni 1 universe, which Khaus had planned all along. Now they simply wait and plan, hoping for the right time to strike. Powers and Abilities As a Dragandr/Harbinger Hybrid: *Can employ massive energy-based offensive and defensive moves. *Can shift his arms into a variety of weapons (Grenade launcher, Laser turret, Vibroblades, etc.) *Extremely hard for Vanitas to tire or be injured physically. *Extremely fast, both in air (over 100mph) and on ground (can run almost 150 mpg). *Can take control of almost any technology and use it as an extension of his body. *Has been known to use shadow Maj maneuvers, though how he knows about Maj and utilizes it is uncertain. *His armor is specially designed to mimic any being he has seen. *He can absorb the energy of almost anything he grabs onto or holds that has energy stored within it. Stories WIP Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26